De épocas destructivas y encuentros fugaces
by kisecchi
Summary: Ese odio mutuo es la única constante en sus vidas. Shizaya en cincuenta frases.


_Durarara!_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Los prompts son de la **Tabla Epsilon** de la comunidad de LiveJournal **1sentence**. Yo sólo los traduje al español.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlos lo más in character posible, así que espero que no estén demasiado OoC. Y que les guste, claro :3

* * *

><p><strong><strong>De épocas destructivas y encuentros fugaces<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>movimiento<strong>  
>El leve tic de su ceja le revela a un divertido Izaya mucho más de lo que podría decirle en ese momento, su mente concentrada en una única cosa: <em>matar matar matar matar<em>.

**fresco**  
>Corriendo y con la adrenalina navegando por sus venas, siente el fresco aire de la primavera chocar contra su rostro y sonríe, complacido, cuando incluso al doblar en una esquina y adentrarse en un callejón puede escuchar el eco de la voz del monstruo de Ikebukuro.<p>

**joven**  
>Es cuando un día el informante merodea las calles de Ikebukuro con un atuendo similar al de sus años en Raijin que Shizuo decide guardar sus lentes en el bolsillo de la camisa y deshacerse del chaleco y la corbata de moño justo antes de comenzar con su persecución, sintiendo por un momento que los últimos seis o siete años no han pasado en lo absoluto.<p>

**último**  
>—Finalmente ha llegado el último día que tendré que ver tu rostro despreciable, sabandija —espeta Shizuo el día de su graduación, e Izaya esboza una sonrisa sobrante, como siempre, pues no podría estar más equivocado.<p>

**erróneo**  
>Heiwajima Shizuo es un hombre lleno de sorpresas, y por mucho que lo intente, Izaya nunca es, ni ha sido, capaz de predecirle.<p>

**suave**  
>Con los antebrazos apoyados en el barandal de la azotea del colegio y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, el rubio nota la presencia de Izaya recién cuando éste le quita el cigarrillo de los labios y le da una calada, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo con una suavidad en sus pupilas que, hasta entonces, jamás ha visto.<p>

**uno**  
>Al separar sus labios de los de Izaya, Shizuo, con voz jadeante y entrecortada, le advierte: —No esperes que te dé más de uno, peste.<p>

**mil**  
>Tras esquivar hábilmente un poste de luz doblado por la mitad y llegar a una calle angosta, Izaya es acorralado contra el edificio más cercano, su boca siendo devorada casi al instante por el recolector de deudas, y mientras sus pálidos dedos se enredan entre hebras teñidas de rubio, pierde la cuenta de cuántos besos llevan desde aquél primero en la preparatoria.<p>

**rey**  
>Aunque Namie no comprende las reglas en las que se basa Izaya para mover las varias fichas del tablero de ajedrez ni qué papel representa cada una, nota la importancia de Heiwajima Shizuo en la vida del informante cuando éste le declara el rey en su retorcida partida.<p>

**aprender**  
>Luego de la primera herida, el pelinegro aprende que la mejor manera de salvarse de la violencia de Shizuo es el <em>parkour<em>, pues suficiente evidencia tiene ya de que una simple navaja le sirve de poco y nada y ni siquiera provocando que un camión le atropelle logra detenerle.

**borroso**  
>Con el estilo tan particular de Izaya, a Shizuo le basta un abrigo con piel confundiéndose entre la multitud para distinguir al parásito que le hace la vida imposible desde la adolescencia.<p>

**intervalo**  
>El rubio juguetea con el encendedor mas no enciende el cigarrillo que cuelga de sus labios mientras Izaya, a su lado, se mantiene en desconcertante silencio, ambos mirando el crepúsculo y sin la necesidad de destruir la ciudad, al menos, por el momento.<p>

**cambio**  
>—¿A qué viene el cambio, Shizu-chan? —pregunta Izaya al notar que la cajetilla de cigarros no es de la marca predilecta del rubio; Shizuo, tomado por sorpresa, levanta la mirada y lo primero que le viene a la mente es que el informante ha sobrepasado los límites de un acosador.<p>

**comando**  
>A Izaya le divierte el hecho de no ser capaz de manipular al rubio a su antojo; incluso cuando le da una orden en pleno acto sexual, Shizuo siempre, siempre se las arregla para hacer lo que se le place.<p>

**agarre**  
>La primera vez que logra tomarle del brazo es, también, la primera vez que se arriesga a estamparlo contra el final del callejón y hacer que sus labios sangren luego de un beso brutal, rompiendo un par de costillas en el proceso.<p>

**necesidad**  
>Hay días que Izaya no sabe qué demonios quiere y, usualmente, tras un recorrido por Ikebukuro y el clásico «I-za-ya-kun», siente esa fastidiosa necesidad de obtener algo completamente saciada.<p>

**visión**  
>Parado en el balcón del edificio de en frente del apartamento de Shizuo, el informante recorre con detenimiento el torso desnudo del recolector de deudas, y su sonrisa pervertida se torna burlona cuando el susodicho le enseña el dedo; ni siquiera necesita los binoculares para ver perfectamente el gesto.<p>

**atención**  
>El constante juego del gato y el ratón seguido de una bochornosa sesión de placer es lo más cercano a afecto que demuestran hacia el otro, aunque ambos aleguen que sólo es mera atención e interminable odio.<p>

**alma**  
>Que Izaya sea tan inhumano no es un hecho que amerite que Shizuo deje de perseguirlo hasta el orgasmo, pues si hay algo que él necesita, es alguien falto de alma, incapaz sentir emoción alguna por un monstruo como él.<p>

**fotografía**  
>En una de sus visitas a la casa de Shinra para curar las heridas causadas por el iracundo rubio, Izaya pasea su mirada por uno de los estantes de la sala de estar hasta toparse con una fotografía que le sorprende en demasía: su charlatán compañero de clase con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de un sonriente Shizuo.<p>

**idiota**  
>El informante esboza una sonrisa frustrada mientras ve a la motorista sin cabeza alejarse con el rubio montado sobre la motocicleta, y es que, de veras, un idiota como Heiwajima Shizuo no debería ser capaz de sospechar que él es el responsable del caos que acecha a Ikebukuro.<p>

**demente**  
>Izaya está loco, Shizuo lo sabe, y la carcajada enfermiza que suelta cuando embiste dentro suyo salvajemente, rayando en la violencia, sólo le sirve de prueba.<p>

**niño**  
>A veces Shizuo se pregunta cómo habrá sido Izaya cuando niño, si su demencia viene desde la infancia o simplemente sucedió, así como le pasó a él con su sobrenatural fuerza.<p>

**ahora**  
>El pelinegro se aleja con un leve trote luego de llamarle por su nombre en línea, tras él, la bestia de Ikebukuro va gritando profanidades; ahora Mikado comprende la extraña manía que tiene Kanra-san de hablar sobre Heiwajima-san casi todo el tiempo.<p>

**sombra**  
>Soltando un suspiro, Shizuo decide que ya ha caminado lo suficiente como para calmar su extremado mal humor y sonríe plácidamente justo antes de abrir los ojos, su vista siendo asaltada al instante por la sombra de cierta persona de hipnotizantes ojos rojizos que, divertida, le observa desde el puente (y a la mierda con la tranquilidad).<p>

**adiós**  
>Es el día de su graduación, y lo último que Shizuo le dice durante dos años es <em>te mataré<em> y él no se molesta en despedirse, pues sabe perfectamente que no es la última vez que se verán.

**ocultar**  
>Kasuka siempre ha sido bueno leyendo a las personas y a su hermano nunca le ha ido bien con las fachadas, por lo que no se preocupa cuando Shizuo se pasa tardes enteras dando vueltas en la cocina y hablando acerca de cómo se deshará de Orihara Izaya.<p>

**fortuna**  
>—¿Qué dice tu galleta, Izaya? —le pregunta Shinra, y el informe se limita a esbozar una sonrisa ladina tras guardar el trozo de papel que predice años de diversión con cierto rubio.<p>

**seguro**  
>El error que comete Izaya al mostrarle, en uno de sus juegos de «atrápame si puedes», al guardaespaldas vestido de barman dónde queda su apartamento es algo de lo que, una semana después, sus caderas meciéndose junto con las de Shizuo y su espalda estampada contra el ventanal de su oficina, no se arrepiente (incluso aunque eso implique poner en riesgo su seguridad al huir del rubio la próxima vez que decida jugarle una broma).<p>

**fantasma**  
>Luego de dos meses sin la molesta presencia de cierto informante merodeando por Ikebukuro, Shizuo se ve trastornado por sus insistentes recuerdos que, como fantasmas, se reproducen una y otra vez; en todos ellos, cierto pelinegro llamándole «Shizu-chan» y huyendo de él tras fastidiarlo como sólo él puede.<p>

**libro**  
>Tras doblar la hoja del libro de psicología que ha comenzado a leer el día anterior por simple curiosidad, Tom le hecha una mirada a Shizuo, sentado frente a él y a punto atacar a su almuerzo; desde la otra punta del aula, Izaya le llama con su distintivo apodo y Tom sonríe para sí cuando el <em>bentō<em> de cierto rubio es lanzado por los aires en dirección al pelinegro.

**ojo**  
>—Aunque no sea igual de interesante que observar a los humanos, no me aburre mirar la Luna —farfulla Izaya con su tono cantarín, y Shizuo, quien le hecha un vistazo mientras devora su porción de <em>ōtoro<em>, se pierde momentáneamente en el destello carmesí que se refleja en sus ojos bajo la luz lunar.

**nunca**  
>Pueden pasar años jugando a odiarse y escupiendo insultos mientras corren por las calles de Ikebukuro, pero si hay algo que Heiwajima Shizuo y Orihara Izaya nunca harán, es admitir que se atraen.<p>

**cantar**  
>—¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Shizu-chan! —le canta el informante al oído tras rodearle el cuello con un brazo y acercarle de un tirón, para luego unir sus labios en un frenético beso; por una vez, Shizuo decide no replicar y se deja llevar por el sonido de los fuegos artificiales y la viperina lengua de Izaya invadiendo su boca.<p>

**repentino**  
>El informante esboza una sonrisa socarrona luego de presentarse y un instante después Masaomi, Mikado y Anri lo encuentran en el suelo, a su lado el tacho de basura que ha chocado de lleno con su cuerpo.<p>

**parada**  
>En la parada de buses y con una de sus manos estrujando un poste de luz, Shizuo observa a Izaya que, colgado de un micro, le tira un beso que consigue cabrearlo a cantidades industriales.<p>

**tiempo**  
>Al ver la sonrisa maníaca de cierto moreno mientras es retenido contra el alambrado por los oficiales de policía, Shizuo se da cuenta de que los últimos años no fueron más que una mera estrategia del otro; hacerle creer, tras tanto tiempo sin aparecer, que nunca más volvería a verlo para luego invadir su vida y hacerle tocar fondo.<p>

**limpiar**  
>—Mi propósito con todo esto es que Shizuo tenga ojos sólo para mí, incluso si es mediante el odio —murmura el informante con una sonrisa mientras Shinra desinfecta sus heridas.<p>

**roto**  
>Izaya sabe que si no quiere terminar con varios huesos rotos, el mejor momento para huir de su fuente de diversión es cuando empieza a murmurar <em>matar matar matar<em> cual mantra.

**historia**  
>«¿Tienes problemas con la tarea de historia, Shizu-chan?» dice la nota, y que un instante después haya hecho trizas el pupitre es culpa de esa maldita caligrafía y del estúpido apodo.<p>

**poder**  
>Observando desde una de las aulas del Raijin a los pandilleros atacando sin merced a su humano favorito, Izaya se siente realmente poderoso cuando un par de ojos marrones le miran, incrédulos e irascibles, desde la acera.<p>

**hermano**  
>Tras encontrar una botella de leche sobre su asiento, al volver a su curso, con la inscripción «para mi hermano» con una letra bastante conocida, Shizuo posa sus ojos en Izaya, que le mira desde la esquina contraria del salón con una sonrisa burlona; sin embargo decide, ceñudo, tomar la leche en tres grandes tragos y restarle importancia a la broma.<p>

**dios**  
>Es fascinante cómo incluso Izaya, considerándose un dios, no es capaz de controlar las acciones del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.<p>

**muro**  
>En una de las ocasiones que Shizuo acorrala a Izaya contra el muro de un callejón y siente el filo de la navaja contra su cuello, el rubio empuja contra la cuchilla y deja que su piel de corte, deleitándose con los ojos del informante, oscurecidos por la lujuria y las ganas de deslizar su lengua por la extensión de piel bronceada y manchada de carmesí.<p>

**desnudo**  
>Parado bajo la ducha y con los ojos cerrados, el recolector de deudas no siente la presencia de Izaya hasta que éste le rodea la cintura con ambos brazos en un gesto posesivo y demandante y junta su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo.<p>

**dirigir**  
>—Tómate el día, Namie-san —le dice Izaya tras darle el cheque de su salario, y lo último que ve antes de que el taxi la alcance hasta su casa es una mata de pelo rubio dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento del informante.<p>

**daño**  
>—Esta vez tú pagas por los daños, Shizu-chan —canturrea el informante al esquivar la puerta de un auto que Shizuo le ha aventado—, ¡en la próxima cita invito yo!<p>

**precioso**  
>Izaya se termina de cambiar y vuelve a pararse junto a la cama, mira detenidamente los rasgos pacíficos de un Shizuo dormido y con el dedo índice le recorre el rostro muy suavemente, pensando que, cuando no está enfadado, Heiwajima Shizuo es un humano hermoso.<p>

**hambre**  
>Cuando la puerta de su oficina se abre de sopetón y sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada hambrienta del rubio, el informante sabe que lo que se avecina es mucho más divertido que el trabajo que debe terminar para Shiki-san.<p>

**creer**  
>Heiwajima Kasuka se ha acostumbrado hace bastante tiempo a las peculiaridades de su hermano, por eso no cree que sea para tanto el verle follando al mismo Orihara Izaya que años atrás planeaba descuartizar.<p> 


End file.
